onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:VaLoon
Bienvenue Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou tout simplement une question, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part sur cette-dernière ! N'oubliez pas de signer vos messages avec les 4 tildes ~ ! ----- Talkbox Ajout Salut Val . Tu peut rajouter Franky au poste de charpentier et Mugi au poste de docteur stp . Merci ^_^ Désolé j'ai pas signer Marshall D. Drago (discussion) juillet 9, 2014 à 08:59 (UTC) Ippo Je voulez créer la page épisode 2 sur ton wiki et après quelques recherches j'ai fais une trouvaille sensationnelle !!! Faut que je t'en parles, rdv sur le Chat quand tu peux ^^ Skull Sinks Salut Val. Tu peut ajouter Kawaii au poste de navigatrice et Doflamingo au poste de cuisto stp . Merci ^_^ Marshall D. Drago (discussion) juillet 9, 2014 à 08:59 (UTC) Facebook Nan ! MDR ❀ Super.Chopper-Man ''' ❀ juin 30, 2014 à 04:53 (UTC) Logo personnalisé Salut // Pages along with their namespace (if any) will go here. var pages = 'Utilisateur:Capitaine_Jack_Sparrow', 'Utilisateur:Stern_Ritter', 'Utilisateur:Gol_D.Manuel', 'Utilisateur:SCaRFaCe-96', 'Utilisateur:MossLuffy'; // URL of the images will go here. // Remember URL of the logo of 'My Page 1' will be the first, 'My Page 2' will be the second and so on. var wordmarks = 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401181054/bacasable/fr/images/4/43/Jack_Sparrow_2.png', 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401165734/bacasable/fr/images/1/1a/Stern.png', 'http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140404121703/bacasable/fr/images/e/e0/Manu.png', 'http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140404124817/bacasable/fr/images/b/ba/Scarface.png', 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140406070257/bacasable/fr/images/3/3d/Mossluffyv2.png'; // Iterate for all the pages in the above array for (i = 0; i < pages.length; i++) { /* check for the name of the page */ if (mw.config.get('wgPageName') pagesi) { /* replace the image */ $('#WikiHeader .wordmark a img').attr('src', wordmarksi); } } C'est le code sur cette page qui permet de changer un logo sur une page. Les logos ont étés distribués aux gagnants d'un évent de créations d'articles, ainsi que d'un autre, je ne me souviens plus duquel. Il s'agit de récompenses sur ce wiki, il est donc possible d'en obtenir un lors d'un évent qui récompense les meilleurs par un logo. Pour les images, je les ai faites avec photoshop. Il est possible de faire cela sur n'importe quel wiki juste en ajoutant ce code dans le MediaWiki:Common.js. En espérant avoir répondu à ton/tes interrogation(s) à ce sujet. Si la demande se fait ressentir, il sera possible d'intégrer cette récompense au(x) prochain(s) évent(s). juillet 16, 2014 à 23:35 (UTC) Montage Vava-chan as-tu fini ton montage sur Dohv ? :D «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] juillet 18, 2014 à 10:18 (UTC) Oh je veux voir tes talents de réalisateur!!! (nanar en perspective?) «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] juillet 18, 2014 à 10:21 (UTC) Pages Marine - Rangs Salut ! Ok y'a pas de soucis. Par contre c'est un projet qui me tenait à cœur, y'a quelques consignes à respecter. Déjà, j'ai fait énormément de recherches quant aux noms des rangs. En fait, on avait un très très gros soucis de traduction des rangs, donc, à l'aide de Wikipédia et des SBS d'Oda, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'était inspiré de la Marine Anglaise. Bref, voilà pour la petite histoire. En gros, ce que je veux, c'est que tu respectes à la lettre les noms que j'ai mis dans le modèle Marine - Rangs. Aussi, j'ai fait toutes les premières pages du modèle, tu dois t'en inspirer car je veux qu'elles aient toutes la même présentation, à la lettre près. *Introduction (Nom en gras, nom jap entre parenthèses, numéro du rang, référence, entre quel et quel grade il se situe) *"X connus" **TABLEAU BLEU avec les infos nécessaires sur les persos *Vote du Site **Sondage "Quel est votre X préféré ?" avec, en réponse, tous les possesseurs du grade ACTUEL ! Pas les anciens. *Références ** *Navigation du Site **Modèle Navi MARINE **Modèle Navi MARINE - RANGS *Catégories Grade / Marines (dans l'ordre Voilà, en gros c'est ça. Je repasserai après toi dès que tu auras fini. D'après ce que je vois sur mon profil, j'ai pas fini le tableau de la page Capitaine, tu peux donc le finir. Merci, Ippo Excellent ! En plus c'est stylé. Profil Il a de la gueule, il fait très... sophistiqué ! Ps: j'aime la musique sur ton profil ! Roi EDIT : Finalement, j'ai trouvé le temps de finir la page Roi ! Merci pour l'aide que tu proposais ! juillet 27, 2014 à 12:28 (UTC) Voisin ! Coucou mon valounet, je vais très bien et toi? Il fait vraiment chaud en ce moment donc c'est au programme : plaaaaaaage x) A vrai dire, beaucoup de temps et a plusieurs reprises j'ai oublié des gens ^^' Mais faut qu'un jour je fasse un profil, beau et présentable, et que je refasse un peu cette liste ^^ comme par exemple y ajouter les liens vers les utilisateurs. A toi de me dire un truc. Ta signature, tu l'a change tout les combien ? XD Okay merci beaucoup ! Mais encore faut il que je m'y mette XD test Oy c'Est jarjar, test 1. Peux-tu me répondre rapidement sur ma page de discu stp :/ et rapidement [[User_Talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'''US]] [[User:Emperor Jarjarkine|''' ]] Donquichotte Family Si tu perd ou que tu gagne un combat sur le tchat et que je ne suis pas la. Dis moi sur ma page de discu ou sur le tchat quand je reviendrai Doflamingo-Sama (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) j'y suis plus depuis un moment... x) mais ca veut pas m'enlever on dirais... août 1, 2014 à 23:45 (UTC) bonne question... je viens d'essayer de me deco-reco ca fonctionne pas. août 1, 2014 à 23:47 (UTC) En effet.. thanks ^^ la tienne est mieux avec les 2 chapeaux :p août 1, 2014 à 23:52 (UTC) Désolée.. Valouuu onion) Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour cet oubli, à ma décharge, j'ai Alzheimer, tu sais je suis vieille et tout ça ! Je m'occupe de rectifier cette erreur de suite et je mettrai un petit mot sur mon profil pour toi ! A la prochaine, gros bisous, '''♥ Luchiwara [[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Ma page de discussion]]' '♥''' août 2, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) ---- Bon, déjà tu te tais (c:) Mdrr mais que dalle, ça prouve pas du tout que je suis baka (c:) ça prouve surtout que je suis trop flemmarde pour les faire... Mais je dois avouer qu'il serait pêut etre temps que je les fasse quand même... ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ août 3, 2014 à 00:58 (UTC) Avatar Bah c l'avatar de fr avec le bateau du psg mdrrr http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png août 5, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC)